Freedom's Heir Part 1
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: It hurts to be all alone on the inside. Having to uphold a promise that was made when one is only a child is a huge burden to bear and yet she's determined to keep her oath to the one she loves more than anything, her Father.


**It hurts to be all alone on the inside. Having to uphold a promise that was made when one is only a child is a huge burden and yet she' determined to keep her oath to the one she loves more than anything, her Father. **

**Freedom's Heir **

The Hundred Year War had ended years ago only for another war to begin. Just when everyone thought that the Nations were finally at peace, a civil war had begun out of nowhere among the Earth Nation. It started the very day I was born. The war was as old as me, sixteen years.

These past few years we've been watching over the small Earth Nation village on the outskirts of our forest. None of the villagers have ever seen us. No one ever knew we were even there whenever we went into the village. Many of them have come to believe that we were spirits of the forest and spirits that guarded the village. They would often leave multiple offerings of food at the edge of the woods every full moon in hope to keep themselves in our favor. Since they frequently made such offerings we became the spirits that they believed we were and protected them. Most of the trouble happened at night.

_**(Flashback)**_

_We were combing the woods for fruits and nuts. We moved on to collect water from the river. We were really close to village, no more than half a mile away. We looked in that direction when we heard screaming and shouting. "What's going on?" Ayame wondered. _

"_I'm not sure," I said, "But from the sound of things it can't be good." I looked at my friends, "Let's go!" We began running towards the village as fast as we could go. We ducked behind the trees that were directly across from the village and were elevated on a hill so we could see over the wall and into the village. _

_The villagers were shouting and running. "Rebel soldiers," I saw many men running around in uniform. _

"_What are they doing here?" Keigo wondered. _

"_They're taking all the boys," Ayame noticed._

"_They're most likely going to make them join their army," Popo said._

"_That's exactly what they're doing," I hissed._

"_We have to help them somehow," Ayame looked at me._

_I thought for a second. "We'll wait for them to lead the kids out of the village. They'll most likely take them through the forest to get to the farming village that's a week's time from here."_

"_We can't be seen, Sora," Popo protested, "They'll find out where we're at and the hideout."_

"_They won't if we drive them in the opposite direction of the hideout."_

"_How are we gonna do that?" Keigo asked at me curiously. _

_I grinned mischievously, "You guys up for a little spooking?"_

_We waited for the rebel soldiers to enter the forest where we were waiting for them. We hid behind the trees. We moved swiftly in the shadows to where we surrounded them. I threw a Star Blade at the soldier's hand that was holding a lamp. It lodged into the soldier's wrist. He cried out and dropped the lamp. The light flickered out. The group gasped and began to look around to see what had attacked. I threw more Stars to where all the soldiers dropped their lamps._

_They couldn't see us, but we could see them perfectly. I mimicked the hooting of an owl as the signal. The four of us moved in and beat up the soldiers up just enough to spook them and sent them running through the forest towards the other side. The kids were cowering in a bunch. They still couldn't see us._

"_What is it?" One boy, no older than six, wondered trembling._

"_It's the spirits!" Another said. _

"_Don't be scared," I told them gently from the shadows, "You're safe now. Stay together and go on home." _

_The kids ran back towards the village. The six year old stopped and turned in our direction. He bowed in respect, "Thank you spirits," He smiled to show that he was missing an upper front tooth. He ran to catch up with the others._

"_I don't think those soldiers will be coming back anytime soon," Popo chuckled. _

"_Yeah, those soldiers were total cowards," Ayame grinned. _

_I chuckled in agreement. "As long as we keep the village safe, this valley will remain free." _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

##################

We knew the forest like the back of our hands. We ran swiftly through the treetops. We were doing morning rounds through our section of the forest to make sure everything was okay. Every now then soldiers would wander into the forest. We had to make sure none of them tried to flush us out or find our hideout.

I stopped and held up my hand up for everyone to see, to tell them to stop. The summer breeze blew through my bangs. My long mud-brown hair was pulled into a tight bun high on my head. My white cropped sleeveless top, which left my midriff bare, allowed me more room to move. My pants had been altered to fit my slim waist and strong long legs. My shoes were simple but efficient and comfortable. I was sixteen and was already five foot eight. My skin had a light tan from being out in the sun. My complexion was okay. My teeth were perfectly white and straight.

"What is it?" Popo asked me in a whisper.

"Rebel soldiers," I replied, "They made camp just ahead. I can see the light from their fire."

With the bows in her quiver gently rattling Ayame, my right-hand and best friend, hopped on to the thick fat branch beside me, "Should we get closer? See how many there are?"

"I'll go. There shouldn't be too many. I'll whistle if there's too many for me to take out on my own," I answered.

"Okay," Ayame nodded. "Be careful Sora." I stood up and ran on ahead through the trees so quietly no one, from down below, would even know I was there. I stopped behind a big bushel of leaves. My glassy ice blue eyes took in the layout of the camp below me. The layout was simple, there were five or six tents set up in a circle. Barrels of food, water, and blasting jelly stood separately by the tents in stacks. Like I thought, there were fifteen rebel soldiers that I could see. There might be more in the tents.

I turned towards where I had left the others and made the birdcall that was code for "backup". Ayame and the others were soon in the tree with me. "Damn," Keigo, the youngest of the four of us, whispered, "Hadn't seen this many come through here in a while."

"Yeah, that is odd," I agreed. "We better take care of them." I quietly pulled my hooked swords from their place on my back. We weren't up too high so I was able to jump from the branch and land on the back of a rebel soldier that was walking by on my feet. The impact sent him falling face first into the dirt. My posse followed suit. They fell to the ground and landed on their feet. They maneuvered through the soldiers taking them out left and right with their individual skills. Our parents taught us what we know. They taught us how to fight and how to life off the forest. My Father taught me how to be a_ leader_.

I hooked together the hooks of my swords and swung them around. Driving back the soldiers in front of me to where Popo was. As it turned out three of them were Benders. One of the Benders threw large rocks at me. I weaved through them, ducking, and dodging. I made it over to him and knocked him out cold.

When we beat all of the soldiers we took whatever we could carry in a cart we stole and headed back home.

#####################

Ever since our parents left to join the war six years ago we had to learn how to fend for ourselves with skills we were taught. Since I was the eldest I was left as the leader. _I will be strong for you, Daddy. I will protect everyone until you and the others come back_, I thought to myself as I sat out on the large fat branch that ran from the trunk of the tree and out behind my hut.

It was night now. All the lamps were lit. I kept one hung on a small branch underneath me. I kept the first watch, watching every inch of the forest floor below our hideout like a hawk. My legs were pulled to my chest and my arms were wrapped around them.

"Sora, you should really get some sleep."

"I'm fine, Popo," I told the tall guy with the gruff voice without turning to look at him.

He was quiet for a second. "They'll come back, Sora," He told me.

"It's been six years, Popo," I said with an unintentional sharp tone. He knew that.

"I know that, but we know our parents," Popo stated. "They're doing what they can to help win this war and come back home."

"There's no telling how long this damn war will last, Popo," I told him. "They may never come back."

"Don't talk like that," Popo told me firmly.

"I'm sorry, Popo. It's just that-I already lost my Mother. I can't bear to lose my Father too," I forced my voice to keep itself even. My Mother, Katara, the last Water Bender of the Southern Water Tribe, died because of severe injuries she received fighting off Fire Benders that were still with Fire Lord Zuko's father, when I was still small. Unfortunately she died before she could teach me how to Water Bend.

"I know, but don't worry. Everything will be all right. You'll see," Popo told me before walking away. I heard him stop, "Do you want me to bring you some dinner?"

I smiled, "That'll be great, Popo, thanks."

"Sure. I'll be right back." He left me alone again with my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Daddy. You would scold me for thinking such things. I'm just afraid that I'll never see you again. I miss you so much Daddy. Please come home, alive," I whispered aloud staring up at the gap between the two trees above me and gazed at the gorgeous stars high in the sky.

They made me want to sing,

"_Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are_

_I'm out here in the dark  
I'm alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm out here and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me_

_I need you to come out here and find me  
Because without you I'm totally lost  
I hung a wish  
On every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to dream of you_

_I wonder if you're dreaming too  
Wherever you are…"_

I felt a few small tears stream down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. Leaders _don't_ cry; that's what I taught myself. Leaders _can't_ show weakness whatsoever. Leaders_ have_ to be strong to lead everyone.

Popo brought me soup, bread, and a glass of water. It was a simple meal but it was good and hot. I ate my fill. Popo relieved me of my post and took the next watch. I went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I told Popo that I was going down the river. I needed a bath. Baths helped me relax. I was glad I finally got a little time to myself. I needed to clear my head.

I stripped and went into the semi-warm water. I dunked myself in the water. I retrieved a small bottle of shampoo that Ayame made. I lathered up my hair and leaned back into the water and rinsed out my hair. I took a cloth and scrubbed until my skin seemed to shine. I got out and dried off. I squeezed out the water from my hair and towel-dried it and ran a brush through it. I got dressed in some fresh clothes and headed back home. I answered the birdcall from above to let them know that it was me.

I ascended to the hideout on a rope. I saw that Ayame was now taking watch. I went to my hut. I carved a new carving out of a chunk of wood with my machete. I made handles for our weapons that contained a blade. I worked on my carving until my hair dried then lied down. Maybe now I could get some sleep.

_I ran through the hideout with the others as we played tag. We were ten but we still played together. I was way ahead of the others. I stopped laughing and running when I saw Daddy caring a pack over his shoulder. Pipsqueak, Longshot, Smellerbee, and the Duke were caring packs too. "Daddy," I grabbed Daddy's pants leg, "Where are you going?" He took away the reed that was hanging from his bottom lip. He looked down at me with sad eyes. I hadn't seen Daddy look so sad since Mama died. I wondered why he was looking at me like that, "Daddy?" _

_Daddy sat down his pack. He crouched down in front of me. "I have to go, Sora," Daddy put a calloused hand on my head. His voice was even. _

_His words finally sunk in, he was going to fight in the war. "No! Daddy, you can't!"_

"_I'm _so_ sorry, baby," Daddy wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek. Daddy pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled back and looked at me. He handed me his prized twin hooked swords, "These are yours now. Take care of everyone. Can you do that for me, baby girl?"_

"_Uh-huh," I nodded and sniffled, clutching the swords to my chest. I had always thought Daddy's weapons were so cool. _

"_That's my big girl," Daddy smirked at me. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Sora, never forget that," Daddy caressed my cheek. He stood up and picked up his pack. _

"_Jett…" Smellerbee said softly. _

"_Let's go," He turned to the others and went to the ropes. _

"_I love you too, Daddy," I told him. Daddy looked at me one last time with a sad smile then descended the rope. _

_I ran to edge of the platform and looked down to see them starting to run through the trees. When Daddy looked at me that one last time he was crying. _

_I chocked on a sob, "DADDY!" _

I jolted awake. I sighed, "So much for getting some sleep." I sat up and ran a brush through my long thick mane and pulled it back into a tight knot. My vision was blurred by a pool of hot tears.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
